The Wrath of Olympus: Forbidden Love
by Sprl3gitfanfic4cookidonli
Summary: Achilles and Patroclus, upon discovering there feelings for each other, decide to act on them...
1. Chapter 1: The Encounter

_Chapter One: The Encounter_

Achilles was walk

Achilles was talk

ut actilles was no fight in the trojan war

bcause agamamnon stole his whore

SO achilles send Patroclus to go see nestor

because he was a spiritual investor

but when patroclus comes back achilles was not pleased

patroclus had do the deed

"Achilles" said Patroclus

"I rly like you

But fighting the trojans is what I will do

They are dyeing bu the thousand

So I will wear ur armor and pound them

into the bloody trojan dirt

there woman's will see me and graciously squirt"

"Patroclus" Say a chillies

"I love you babby

pls dont go i need you, big daddy

u r the light of my life

nd th end of my strife

dont leve me here

so lonely, horny, and very queer"

So patroclus look sad but happy

He touch achilles hair, it wasn't nappy

and he comfort him with a kiss on the lips

achilles was in his head do backflips

he had loved patroclus for a v long thyme

Patroclus made his dick erupt with slime

Achilles kiss back his achaen lover

In eachothers lips they smother

Achilles touch patroclus chest

patroclus knew achilles was the very best

Achilles take off patroclus shirt

they kiss and touch and start to flirt

Patroclus pin achilles to the ground

and finger his butthole round and round

Achilles grabs his man and gasped

His penis was no longer flaccid

"Patroclus" Anchovies say,

"Fill my dirty achaen butthole

with your dick so large and supple

I want to love you every day

And we will sex so many way"

"My love there is a great greek battle

But we have time andI have a saddle

We can play a sexy game

how about some horse roleplay?"

So achilles dons the saddle on hs back

Petroclus give hi sexy but a smack

And road achilles long and hard

they both was singing like the bard

there screems of pleasure filled the air

Achilles pulled patroclus hair

Butt to dick and dick to butt

they fucked until the san came up

_like a pair of mighty stallion_

_whinnying in the dark of macedon_

_lions manes dripping with sweat_

_there giant members soaking wet_

The greeks were both about to cum

but someone was coming at a run

IT WAS ODYSSEOUS!1111111

he pull back the tent flap

and gasp but he try not to fap

The lovers were scared of odysseus is rage

but reader you have to turn the page...

(A/N I worked really hard on this guys NO FLAMIN, U FUCKN POSERS! PLS R+R and feel free to massage me :3 I dont bite...hard)


	2. Chapter 2: A Hero's Fist

**(A/N thanks jim i for tha review :3333 u r so kind 2 me ;D thank 5 the support haha meow:3 NO FLAMIN U FUCKIN PREPS, GOD I FUCKIN H8 YOU IF Ur NOT COOL AND SCENE)**

Odysseus look at the two men

there penis bigger then big ben

He raise his fist in mortal rage

it seemed destruction he would rage

but no, the mighty hero didnt do that

he walked across the flooring mat

to achilles and patroculs who cower in fear

odysoues draw closer near

he put hiks fist in patrocluses rear

he gasp but he clench his teeth

achilles then begin 3 reach

into odys big old butt

but then his hero fist got stuck

"Oh no" say achillies in a lot of fearo

his fist was stuck inside a hero

odyseus cry out in pain

was the mighty warrior slain?

but alas he was actually not

patroclus went and bought a pot

it was full of olive oil

to end the mighty heros toil

he piut it on achilles arm

so he would not odyseus harm

achilles pull his fist out with a pop

odyseus take off his top

they fuck and fuck and fuck all day

the three mighty mortal men did play

there was alot of semen

they were tired and fell asleep dreamin'

but there was battle go on

hector was kill greens from babylon

Their was a great battle and then patroclus go

in achilles armor so they thing they wood know

that achilles was there

but he was not because he was not their

it was actually patroclus

as strong and sexy as a bus

he fight with sword he fight with hand

he kill trojan and make them not stand

achilles and odyseous were stull fuck

odys dic covered in anchovees butt muuck

a good see them and go down from sky

to get a slice of achilles pie

but even thought he wanted sexy

he pretend to be achilles bestie

so he could win against the greeks

he come in sexy armor like the sun

he come and then begins the fun

It was a pollo god of the sky

he was make all the other boys cry…

What will hapen next!11?/


	3. Chapter 3: Alexander

Apolo touch achilles bum

with his finger made of sun

he look at odyseus hot and heavy

like when there is a tax levy

he look at odysous fragrant rump

with godly schween he start to hump

Odyseus moan in mortal pleasure

but there was consequence he could no measure

apolo came inside his but

groan echo through tiny hut

but ody was quite far from pleasant

his hero butt was very pregnant

with apolo son or daughter

who trojan many they would slaughter

odyseus tummy start to grow

apolo and achilles watch the show

with a couple minutes later

he was butt pregnant, don't question me h8rs

apolo was a very pleased

but achilles schween wouldnt be appeased

he fuck apolo in the butt

with the vigor of a mutt

and then apolo pregnet 2

his magic body start to grew

odysseus take a giant shit

there was baby inside it

"I will name you alexander

u will b rlly cool and like adam sandler"

alexander say "thank u bid daddy odyseus

but the achaens really miss us

in there battle long and hard

trojans wont let down there gard"

(it's alexand3r tha great btw lol :3 )

"Ok" said oduseus

then apololo tummy grumble

and his butwhole start to fumble

with a giant army of mans

wearing togas and black vans

it was alexanders army

from the gut of a god so hot and smarmy

then they wood go off to battle

but there many legs 3 straddle…

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!?11


End file.
